


Knockin' on Heaven's Door

by oh2hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my take on the fireworks scene. Not really wincest, just brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockin' on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Not my boys or my song!   
> (Title from the Guns n' Roses song :) )

"Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door..."  
The music floated across the field as the first burst of color exploded in the sky.  
"Mama put my guns in the ground..."  
As the sparks rained down Sammy raced forward and began to twirl, the fireworks reflecting in his big, soft eyes.  
"I can't shoot them anymore..."  
The warm hood of the Impala burned the back of Dean's thighs, but he didn't really care.   
"That cold black cloud is comin' down..."  
Their world was going to Hell, their dad's already been. The Winchester's lives were built on yellow eyes and blood, but right now none of that mattered. Right now, all Dean cared about was giving Sam this one last drop of happiness before their world blew apart.   
Dean crossed his arms over himself and resolved to keep Sammy safe, no matter what. It was a task Dean has set before himself a countless amount of times, but he just needed to hear it again. For his own sake.  
"Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door..."


End file.
